


Scelte

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata dopo la 5x03. <br/><i>La vita è fatta di scelte, Sammy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scelte

La vita è fatta di scelte, Sammy.  
Io ho fatto la mia, all'alba dei tempi, la stessa che hai compiuto tu secoli e secoli dopo: hai detto no a tuo padre come ho fatto io. Pensi di averlo fatto per una tua scelta, vero?  
Mi dispiace, Sammy, ma tu hai eseguito solo i nostri voleri, come tuo fratello. Siete solo le pedine di un gioco più grande di voi, quindi smettetela di resisterci.  
Lasciate da parte i vostri moralismi e fate quello per cui siete destinati, quello a cui stiamo lavorando dai Caino e Abele.  
Perché voi non avete scelta.


End file.
